At Long Last
by AetherPurity
Summary: After Lyon's death and marrying Innes, Eirika still feels an emptiness somewhere in her heart. Meanwhile her brother is gone almost all the time, and her only comfort is a haunting ghost. Can Lyon help Eirika survive life with the man she married?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Fire Emblem characters.

**By**: AetherPurity

**------------------------------------------------**

**At Long Last**

**Chapter One**: Remained Feelings

The ceremony begun, and she walked towards the alter with her brother nearby. Her heart beat rapidly as she found herself facing the young Prince Innes, whom seem quite pleased she had accepted his proposal. He was a dear friend, and to create a more lasting peace she decided it was best for the people of Renais and Frelia to reunite their two kingdoms. "You look lovely, Eirika." Innes let out a charming smile, she blushed and held onto his arms tightly.

Ephraim, who was already married to Princess L'arachel let out a thumbs up to his sister and had a rather devilish grin. He was sure than, that everything would be fine. Frelia, Rausten, Renais, and Grado would soon have a very tight relationship. And he was sure of it. "Go on, sister." He muttered under his breath with happiness, as the bishop announced them officially wedded. Eirika and Innes stared into each other's eyes. Each a little curious what life was going to be like from now on. They then did a simple kiss, and the reuniting of Frelia and Renais was complete.

"I was wondering when they would be done!" L'arachel smiled and looked into Ephraim's eyes. The young king laughed, and kissed his dear wife on the cheek. The smell of cherry blossoms could be smelled and each nobleman and woman looked to find the cherry trees _finally _blossoming. It was near spring time, and no where in the continent of Magvel were the Sakura budding. It gave them a good sign that the upcoming years would be prosperous.

"…Please! Let us begin with the feast!" Innes spoke out clearly, and the dining hall opened, revealing varieties of foreign food and beautiful chandeliers hanging from the castle ceiling. Rare paintings were displayed on the walls and extraordinary music was being played by the hired orchestra. Eirika let out a smile, and seemed content with her new life, for right now. Innes could tell she was happy, and everyone sat down on the main dining table.

"A toast to my dear sister and brother-in-law!" Ephraim grinned and lifted his goblet filled of wine. L'arachel did the same, and hit his cup. And so did the rest of the people who were invited. Eirika started blushing, and then lifted her cup as well to show appreciation.

"Please…a toast for the new future!" She announced, and once again everyone did the same.

It had been a long time, since such a proper feast was held. Of course, Ephraim and L'arachel's wedding had a banquet, but everyone was quite busy at that time except for the Count Mansel himself, and few mercenaries who help fought against the evil Demon King. Her heart would ring with joy by now, but something was preventing her to ever speak her full soul out. A depression, no one could take away, not even her own husband.

"Something bothering you?" Innes questioned, as he finished drinking a small sip of wine. Eirika blinked several times and found him staring at her. She shook her head and let out a laugh. "What?" He asked, feeling rather embarrassed as everyone gazed at the two. His wife said nothing, and looked away for a while. He sighed, and continued to drink.

After the celebration, everyone went away. Ephraim had some business to attend to with Count Rausten so he had no time at all to stay with his beloved sister. "I'm sorry, Eirika." He spoke hastily, and pulled a heavy green cloak over him. L'arachel wore a neat pale orange around her slender body, "We'll be back by next week!" She smiled and the two waved goodbye, entering a carriage. Eirika and Innes did the same, and now they found themselves in a rather difficult situation. They were all alone. King Hayden and Princess Tana were sent to rule among Grado for a while, until the new Emperor was ready. So the castle was left to Innes' care.

"Shall we…go to bed, now?" He stared at her, he was rather nervous as well. A tint of blush escaped her face, and she only nodded. They then entered their chamber, and found a neat king size bed awaiting them. "Um…" He heard a sigh of laughter escape her lips. He turned crimson of humiliation, once again. "What!" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Dear Innes." Eirika laughed, and entered the bathroom door. She then came out several minutes later wearing a nice teal nightgown. "Now, Innes? Shouldn't you be changing as well?" She asked, staring at him with a small teasing smile. He nodded, and went to the bathroom as well. Coming out with his own set of night clothes he then stared at his lovely companion. Her beautiful hair was loose and it clung to her bright pale skin. She smiled, satisfied and let him into the bed with her.

For several hours they lay awake. It was awkward to be married with a person whom you knew your entire life, so they seemed to have troubles with making love. Eirika blushed, as she could feel her husband's shifty movements behind her. Deciding, that it was best to remain silent she kept quiet and still. For a few more minutes, it was the opposite. Innes found Eirika too fidgety, and they were soon finding problems.

"Maybe…if you would, move there." Eirika pushed him lightly with amusement, but she found his arms holding her hands tightly. He was clinging onto her, and she already knew a smile was wiped onto his normal stoic face. She turned a bright pink, but remained still. "Hm…this won't do." She grumbled, and went closer to him.

There, she could feel his warmth. And she loved feeling his breath lightly tickle her skin. She sighed, and embraced him tight. Finally able to get use to their situation, they finally fell asleep peacefully.

_"Eirika…I-I…" Lyon muttered under his breath. He had to, he wanted to tell his feelings for her. Yet his death was causing him pain, and preventing him to tell her. "Eirika…please stay beside me." He coughed up blood, and she stared at horror. He was dying, _he was ALWAYS dying in her dreams. So why was she still in shock? _She stared at his crippled body, and found herself hugging him. "Eirika…I always…loved you." He murmured into her ear. And tears escaped._

She awoke with tear drops in her eyes, and a very concerned Innes who was already up and wearing his daily clothes. He was staring at her, questioning if she was alright. "I-I'm fine." She murmured, and wiped her tears with her hands. The young king of Frelia sighed, and looked outside the window. "W-what are you staring at?" Eirika seemed curious and sniffed. A small smile was plastered onto his face.

"Maybe…we should go on a picnic for today." He answered, and took her hand. She followed him downstairs and the servants awaited them to eat their morning meal.

They began their breakfast rather quietly. Eirika not knowing what to converse about while Innes trying to ask properly why she was crying in the morning.

"So…I must come straight with this." Innes coughed and stared at his wife. Eirika gazed at his concerned figure, and knew what he was about to say. "…Why were you crying, Eirika? You know I'm here to comfort you." Her husband spoke soothingly, and began to eat some of the berries a maid had handpicked in the morning. He didn't seem at all comforting, but the young queen knew her husband was absolutely worried about her.

"Innes. I…I am sorry." She murmured, and he could hear her quite clearly. "But, this feeling. I must carry it alone." A smile formed on her face, and she grew pale. Tears were ready to fall, but she kept her appearance happy and strong. "Please. I do not wish to be such a burden." And with that she excused herself.

A sigh escaped his lips, but he began his usual routines sitting on the throne and answering pleas and complaints for his people. He knew exactly _who_ the problem was about.

Meantime Eirika was busy clearing her mind. She wanted to rid of the man she once loved. But every time…he was always there. A haunting figure that would never leave her alone. The young Queen of Frelia, crouched down, cradling herself - trying to think how to stop the pain that still remained in her heart. Tears, unknowingly, slid down her cheeks. The cool feeling of them, sliding down gently. All of a sudden a breeze dashed through her teal strands of hair, and someone was sitting next to her.

_"I'm sorry…for what I have done to you."_ Lyon murmured. He sat next to her, staring at the beautiful Frelian Gardens. Although he was just a ghost, she was the only person who could see him. How truly sad he looked, how awful his appearance was as well. He was tainted by his own blood, and a frown was plastered onto his fragile face.

Eirika couldn't believe it was him. His light purple hair glowing with such depression, and his gentle eyes staring at hers with guilt. Tears left her, but still the pain remained inside. "L-Lyon. W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered, disbelieved and wanted to touch him. Yet every time she tried to stroke his cheek, her hand always slipped through.

_"…Princess Eirika…"_ His voice was calm as he tried to tell her such an important message. She stared at him, how she longed to feel _his_ warmth, his flesh. _"All along, I have been watching over you."_ He muttered softly, and he shifted his eyes away from her. _"And I have sensed your troubled mind."_ His voice croaked with worry.

The queen didn't know what to say. He was true in every word. Ever since his funeral she had locked up depression in her heart, not letting anyone near it. It was a burden to her, a heavy burden. _"Eirika…please, be happy." _Lyon let out a smile. Weak but beautiful. _"Your sadness may not be a major burden for the living…but it is one for the dead._" His voice was soothing.

She cried, and had no clue of what to do. Lyon only sat next to her, he couldn't soothe her. If he had done so, he would make her depend on him. And he could not let her depend on _nothing._ "Please….Lyon. Help me." She sobbed, staring at him with her beautiful eyes. A sigh escaped his pale lips, and he just gazed at her with depression.

_"Eirika…Eirika. If I could, I would hold you dearly._" He responded with guilt. _"But I can not interfere your life…"_ He left the sentence like that, and disappeared as Innes was found calling her name.

Eirika left her post, and stood up to walk towards her husband. He seemed terribly worried, after he went searching for her everywhere in the castle. "Eirika why are you out here?" The king asked, and took her hand carefully. She apologized and the two walked back into the castle.

As their figures appeared, Lyon's ghost just hovered in the forest. Staring at them with such depression and guilt. He quickly disappeared after feeling some unknown pain.

_"T-This…it is impossible." _The ghost whispered in awe. He clutched desperately on his chest, as his heart began bulging with insane ache. _"How, can I feel?_" He grumbled, and crouched down - groaning.

**------------------------------------------------**

Ephraim and L'arachel sat silently in their carriage. "L'arachel?" Ephraim began, and gazed at her questioning eyes. "…How do you think Eirika is doing?" The king of Renais asked, and gazed outside of the window. The young queen, let out a sigh and assured him she was fine. But he couldn't help thinking about his troubled sister.

The carriage went over a hilltop, and stopped abruptly. The two nobles of Renais stepped outside, and found Rausten. It was a beautiful country with lush fields and various of flowers. The people were hailing their returned princess, and the Emperor of Rausten stood their greeting his niece and nephew-in-law.

"It is alright if you worry about your sister." L'arachel smiled, as they entered her mansion. "But, please. Try to enjoy your stay while we're here." She grinned, and left to confront a few old friends. Ephraim laughed, and then had a meeting to discuss with Rausten's Emperor.


End file.
